Roots and Branches
by Miyuu.des-chan
Summary: Harry y Draco son asignados a un trabajo grupal y tendrán que aprender el uno del otro, "-Ya no puedo ver cómo seguirá todo esto, Harry-", ¿podrá su amor sobrevivir o se ahogara cual raíz sin agua? Song-fic / 6to año y luego de la guerra.
1. Prologo: La madera de varita

**N/A:** Holaa mis preciosos muggles de colección! Hace tanto que no publico! Les voy a ser sincera, estoy escribiendo mucho pero son todos fics diferentes xDD Estoy trabajando en una traducción, dos fics compartidos, otros dos que los estoy rehaciendo y unos cinco que completar. Sin contar con que estoy a punto de rendir una previa, ¡deséenme suerte! ;3; A parte, me re pase en este cap., en general el primer cap. de un fic lo hago cortito y este es de tres hojas de Word sin contar está nota xDD Bue, no los jodo más y a leer (/owo)/

Harry Potter ya estaba en su sexto año y el clima en Hogwarts, como muchas otras veces, no daba su brazo a torcer. Las densas nubes grises se arremolinaban en el cielo pronosticando, cual destino, una enorme tormenta; por otro lado, ahí, un poco dentro del bosque prohibido, se encontraban los alumnos de sexto año de Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw que habían pasado con la nota suficiente el MHB de Herbología de anteaño. Al ser tan pocos quienes se anotaban en Botánica de sexto, y gracias al empecinamiento que colocaba Dumbledore en la unión de Casas, habían decidido que ese año las cuatro Casas compartirían ciertas materias.

Harry miro cómo la profesora Sprout terminaba de colocar unas cuantas bolsas donde se podían apreciar diversos puñados de semillas de considerable tamaño, luego de finalizar con aquella tarea se aclaró un poco la garganta, captando la completa atención de sus alumnos.

-Muy bien, jóvenes- Comenzó de gran humor la profesora dando un par de palmaditas de entusiasmo –Alguien sabe… ¿qué son, exactamente, estas semillas?- Dijo agarrando con su mano tres de las semillas de la bolsa. Hermione, que también había tomado está clase y estaba al lado de Harry, levantó su mano enseguida.

-Esas semillas son de tres diferentes árboles, profesora: Acebo, Quejigo y Cerezo. Aunque, por el tamaño considerablemente más grande, se puede decir que son tres de las semillas que se utilizan para la plantación de árboles con una gran cantidad de vitalidad y magia fluyendo dentro del fruto; en otras palabras, para la plantación de árboles que brindan la capacidad de extraer su madera para las varitas mágicas- Todos los estudiantes miraron a las semillas nuevamente con curiosidad impregnada en los ojos, se escucharon varios murmullos y risitas nerviosas.

-Exacto señorita Granger, diez puntos para Gryffindor- Sonrió la profesora Sprout y pronto volvió a hablar –He pedido un permiso especial al director para poder plantar estas semillas junto a ustedes, ya que debido al tamaño que obtienen este tipo de árboles debemos plantar cada semilla en un lugar más apartado de lo normal y no es recomendable hacerlo en los invernaderos, por lo tanto lo haremos aquí- Un chico de Hufflepuff que Harry no conocía levantó un poco titubeante su mano -¿Qué ocurre, señor Puddlefort?- Preguntó Pomona hacía el pálido chico que portaba la corbata amarilla y negra.

-¿Plantar árboles no es…no es un poco bajo en cuanto al nivel de los EXTASIS?- La mitad de la clase volvió a murmurar en aprovamiento pero la otra parecía un poco agobiada.

-Por supuesto que no, señor Puddlefort. Si se hubiera fijado en su libro podría llegar a saber que los árboles de los cuales procede la madera de las varitas son casi tan difíciles de cuidar como un hipogrifo con viruela de dragón- La profesora relajó un poco el rostro, adoptando unas facciones más suaves ya que casi todos los alumnos parecían aterrados de cuidar de la maldita semilla.

-Por supuesto que después se hacen más resistentes pero los primeros meses, e incluso el primer año, la semilla es frágil, inestable y resulta afectada por casi cualquier cosa, ya sea el clima o un tacto brusco. Hay que vigilar que todo esté en orden con la planta, al menos, tres veces por semana- Dijo ella tranquilamente y luego volvió a adoptar el aura alegre de antes –Recuerden esto, empezaremos el primer mes dentro del invernadero, cuando salgan todos los tallos las pasaran aquí, donde ya habrán varios hoyos. Los voy a separar en grupos de a dos para que se ocupen cada uno de una semilla. No, Neville; yo elegiré los grupos- Expresó Pomona al ver que Neville Longbottom estaba a punto de replicarle algo.

Luego fue llamando de dos en dos a alumnos de diferentes Casas, era de esperarse que Dumbledore le exigiera que en sus clases grupales debieran de compartir entre Casas y qué mejor forma que con un proyecto que duraría todo el año. Pero claro, nadie pensaría que _esto_ podía llegar a suceder sin un par de accidentes…

-Hermione Granger y Pansy Parkinson, vengan a agarrar un semilla de Espino. Se reunirán martes, jueves y domingos a las ocho menos veinte, tengo entendido que les es permitido quedarse despiertos hasta nueve y media o diez, y esta semilla absorbe mucha agua de día, necesitaran ese refuerzo de la noche- Sprout hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia mientras Pansy y Hermione se miraban con recelo.

-Adrian Pucey y Hannah Abbott, un fruto de Cerezo. Se reúnen martes, miércoles y sábados a las tres; y no me mires así Pucey, la planta necesita esos dos días seguidos- El chico se fue muy ceñudo mientras Hannah parecía embelesada por la noticia, aunque pronto se recompuso y se volvió a la fila de alumnos de inmediato.

-Terry Boot y Justin Finch-Fletchley, semilla de Ébano. Se van a ver lunes, miércoles y sábados a las ocho, necesita doble ración de minerales y tengan cuidado con los ingredientes no-orgánicos; ustedes no son tan problemáticos así que quiero ver esa semilla crecer, ¿entendido?- Sprout sonrió y ambos chicos asintieron, observándose detenidamente, parecían reticentes pero al ver la gente que quedaba se conformaron. Así siguió la clase un tiempo, Harry fantaseaba cómo podría llegar a ser su árbol, ¿sería grande o promedio?, ¿cuánto tardaría en crecer lo suficiente para una madera apta para las varitas?…

-…Potter… ¡Potter!… ¡POTTER!- Harry despejó su mente viéndose interrumpido.

-¿Si, profesora?- Pomona suspiró largo y tendido.

-Vengo llamándote hace rato, presta atención si es que quieres aprobar- Le regaño suavemente y luego repitió lo que Harry no había escuchado: -Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, agarren una de Quejigo. Se reúnen lunes, miércoles y viernes a las cinco, más tardar cinco y treinta. Los viernes van a necesitar poner un cuarto más de lo que se pone durante el resto de la semana excepto que alguno se comprometa a sacrificar una que otra salida a Hogsmeade para alimentar a la planta. Sí, eso creí- Pronunció al ver las caras de desagrado de ambos jóvenes y luego añadió antes de que se vayan: -Y, Potter, Malfoy; no voy a tolerar peleas en una práctica para EXATASIS. Aparte, si su planta muere, serán expulsados de mis clases de Botánica- Harry le sonrió apenas pero Draco se fue sin decir nada aunque el Potter pudo notar la rigidez en sus pasos y mandíbula.

…_Así que cinco, cinco y treinta, ¿eh?…_

-o-O-o-O-o-

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿¡Cómo se le llegó a ocurrir a la profesora Sprout que podría estar en un trabajo por tanto tiempo con Parkinson?!- Hermione despotricaba blasfemias a diestra y siniestra, estaban casi llegando a la Sala Común donde Ron los esperaba, Harry daba por sentado que la noticia del proyecto compartido le había caído pésimo y que debían dejarla más tiempo en la biblioteca de lo esperado, estaba empezando a sisear los insultos de Ron. Granger se quitó un cabello que obstruía su visión y suspiró, según Harry, eso era un medio para intentar tranquilizarse -¿Y vos no vas a quejarte?- El de cabellos azabaches miró con curiosidad a la castaña.

-¿De qué me tendría que quejar, exactamente?-

-¡Estás con Malfoy!-

-Ajá, pero ni me dirigió la mirada, y créeme, estoy bien. Por ahora puedo cuidarme solo de él, gracias. Me preocupa más la planta, por el momento no es mi idea reprobar Herbología- La verdad era esa y Harry lo sabía. Le había dicho a todo el mundo que le atraía ser Auror pero en realidad no tenía muy definido su futuro, mucho menos ahora con Sirius muerto por lo que decidió probar esa materia y Hermione le había acompañado. Por otro lado estaba Malfoy. El chico conservaba su lengua ponzoñosa, claro estaba; pero ya casi ni la utilizaba. No se le veía alardear por todos lados, ni intimidar a nadie; de hecho, Harry podría jurar que solo lo había visto una sola vez por los pasillos de lo que iba este año y, sacando de lado la escena de la nariz en el tren, lo había ignorado. No solo eso, sino que también podía advertir, bajo el cabello rubio ya que no tenía gomina y que ahora casi siempre mantenía la cabeza gacha, las pronunciadas ojeras que dejaba ver y lo escuálido y mucho más pálido de lo normal que estaba. Sin embargo, no había perdido belleza, por que por más que lo intentara, Harry no se iba a engañar tanto tiempo a sí mismo, el chico era un banquete a los ojos. Tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse por su pensamiento pero Hermione pareció no notarlo mientras entraba a la Sala Común y le contaba de los últimos eventos a Ron.

-¿No tienes la mejor suerte de todas, no es cierto compañero?- Ron no sabía si destornillarse de la risa o estar indignado con el solo pensamiento de Harry y Malfoy encerrados en el invernadero por lo menos media hora –Aunque quién la va a pasar peor es esa planta- Razonó el pelirrojo asiendo una mueca descompuesta.

-Supongo que sí- Contestaron Harry y Hermione después de un rato. Potter se despidió de sus amigos alegando que estaba cansado y que no lo esperasen para la cena, después de todo Herbología había sido la última materia del día; subió por las escalinatas hacía su cuarto, saco el Mapa del Merodeador y, cerrando sus cortinas de la cama, buscó el puntito negro que tanto ansiaba ver…

Los ojos esmeraldas de Harry adquirieron un brillo indescifrable, en la parte del mapa donde miraba se podía distinguir un par de pies con el nombre _**Draco Malfoy**_ debajo, estaba en su cuarto en las mazmorras dando vueltas de un lado de la habitación hasta la otra punta de esta, se hallaba con Zabini, Nott y Parkinson pero solo Malfoy se movía desesperadamente. Harry no pudo contenerse y soltó un mero suspiro…

_-¿Qué estás planeando, Draco?-_


	2. Extrañezas en Slytherin

**N/A:** HOLAA MUGGLES DE MI CORAZÓN! Creo que es el fic que más rápido actualizo en mucho tiempo xDD Tengo que admitir que la actitud de mis Sly (yo también pertenezco a esa Casa aunque no lo crean), es bastante rara en este cap. Por otro lado espero que les guste y disfruten Bye-Bee! (/*-*)/

Draco Malfoy comparte cuarto con Blaise Zabini y nunca, pero nunca, deja entrar a nadie sino es indispensable. La única vez en que el cuarteto de amigos se había reunido en el cuarto de Draco fue por la carta que le había dejado Narcisa antes de su intento fallido de suicidio cuando encerraron a su esposo con los dementores a fines del año anterior; esa habitación solo traía problemas. Por eso, cuando el rubio pidió que los cuatro se juntaran en la habitación todos se levantaron de inmediato y guardaron silencio, Blaise estaba serio con la mirada fija en Draco que se movía de un lado a otro con desesperación, Theodore había dejado el libro del día cerrado a un lado de la cama, Pansy estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria, temblando de pies a cabeza hasta que ya no pudo callar.

-Draco, dinos…dinos qué sucede- Su voz fue apenas un murmullo, los espasmos que daba su cuerpo al temblar le prohibían modular con soltura. Como toda respuesta el Malfoy frenó de golpe, como si recién se percatara de la presencia de otras personas; se dio la vuelta hacia su grupo de amigos ya sin _la máscara_ puesta, sus ojos teñidos de preocupación impacientaron más a los presentes y, con extrema delicadeza, los dedos pálidos corrieron con lentitud la prenda de ropa que cubría su antebrazo, revelando, para el terror de todos, la piel cortada en la cual se podían diferenciar tonos desde el rojo, posiblemente causa de la sangre, hasta el negro que tanto identificaba a aquel garabato: La Marca.

-Severus no ha podido hacer nada y a padre poco le importo cuanto mi madre le suplicara; estoy marcado y ya tengo una misión- Theo abrió sus labios para expresarse pero los volvió a cerrar, así repetidas veces, Blaise miraba la piel lastimada como quien mira a un elfo domestico muy vulgar pero al mismo tiempo parecía hipnotizado con el leve movimiento de la serpiente; Pansy era otro cuento.

-¡Draco! ¡Por favor, dime que no es cierto! …Solo dime…dime que no ah llegado el día…- El Malfoy negó lastimosamente, él tampoco quiso que eso pasara –Te seguiremos- Le dijo con voz que no dejaba lugar a dudas y ojos rodeados de decisión –Al menos yo lo hare- Todos asintieron solemnes a su amigo de la infancia; ahí venía la parte difícil.

-No, no lo harán. No pienso meterlos en esto- Todos los jóvenes lo miraron con incredulidad.

-No te hagas el valiente, vamos con vos- Repuso Theo poniéndose de pie, esto estaba tomando mal camino y Draco lo sabía.

-¡No soy valiente, solo quiero que _vivan_!- Gritó pero pronto se calmo, por un minuto todo pareció tranquilo, aunque los Slytherin sabían que eso solo era el ojo del huracán.

-No puedes detenernos- Dijo Blaise con decisión y el rubio casi que podía sonreír presuntuoso pero incluso para él sería doloroso despedirse de esa forma; solo suspiro y los miro a los ojos. Allí estaban sus mejores amigos. Su familia, porque no podían contar con sus padres pero si en el apoyo del otro: Theo siempre se prestó como el hermano mayor, poniendo su escucha y hombros para cuando alguno de ellos quisiera llorar en silencio. Blaise, que parecía el hermano menor por más que fuera el mayor de los cuatro, siempre intentaba sacarte una sonrisa con un sarcasmo o un chiste que solo ellos entendían como un código para cuando ya pensabas que toda tu vida se había ido a la mierda. También estaba Pansy, que al principio Draco creyó irritante a más no poder pero que terminó siendo como su hermana gemela, ella entendía todo sin una palabra y era la que más se preocupaba; Draco enserio iba a extrañarlos, pero a diferencia de ellos, él ya estaba roto.

-Los quiero chicos, pero sí puedo detenerlos. _¡Confundus!, ¡Obliviate!_-

-o-O-o-O-o-

Harry se sorprendió al ver el Mapa esa mañana, Malfoy estaba en la biblioteca mientras que Parkinson, Zabini y Nott desayunaban bien alejaditos en el Gran Salón; Harry sabía, gracias a sus obstinadas miradas al Mapa del Merodeador ya que antes creía que solo estaba junto a Crabbe y Goyle, que el rubio jamás se separaba de ese trío de plata, al principio de aquel día pensó que Draco también podía permitirse un rato sin sus amigos, a veces hasta a él le daban ganas de alejarse de los suyos; para la cuarta hora, que le tocó con Slytherin, pudo ver que los cuatro chicos actuaban como si jamás hubieran cruzado palabra fuera de su Sala Común, sospechó que quizá una pelea se llevó a cabo en el cuarto del Slytherin la noche anterior donde todos los participantes de sus sospechas se encontraban. Por fin a la hora del almuerzo cayó en cuenta de que Draco Malfoy jamás permitiría que sus compañeros de Casa lo ignoraran de esa forma, menos los que se hacían llamar sus amigos y mucho menos estaría todo el día con ese término inexpresivo, si hubiera pasado eso al menos estaría haciendo una de sus típicas pataletas; aunque dudaba de que _este_ Draco, uno que no llamaba la atención y permanecía o en la biblioteca o quién sabe dónde, llegara a hacer una.

-Hermione, ¿hoy vas a ver tu planta con Parkinson?- Harry le habló tentativamente a su amiga, que agarraba un trozo de tarta de moras.

-Sí, ¿porqué?- Respondió un poco desdeñosa, se notaba a leguas que la idea no le agradaba.

-¿Me harías un favor?- Granger lo miro con curiosidad pero asintió, incluso Ron, detrás de la pata de pollo que se había guardado antes de que en las bandejas aparecieran los postres, estaba prestándole más atención a sus susurros – ¿Podrías…podrías sacarle un poco de información de Malfoy?- La castaña parecía indignada y a Ron se le calló el pollo de la mano.

-¡Harry James Potter!- Dijo en un chillido de irritación y la mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor volteó a mirarlos, Hermione tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y hablar entre dientes aunque esto no aligeraba su enojo –Te dije que esto iba a ir más lejos, Ronald- Ron se encogió en su asiento.

-No crees que…bueno, ¿deberías dejarlo por la paz, compañero?- Hermione asintió grandilocuente.

-Malfoy no es un Mortífago, Harry, y lo único realmente perturbador que hizo hasta ahora fue partirte la nariz en el tren- El Potter, por otro lado, ya se había olvidado del _tema Mortífago_ pero era un hecho que le venía como anillo al dedo para sus sospechas; las razones de estas no tenían porque ser mencionadas aún.

-Piénsenlo bien: las insinuaciones, que no hable demás con sus compañeros, el no prestarme…digo, el no prestarnos atención aún cuando lo insultamos por más que sea levemente, sus horas enteras en la biblioteca; ¡por Merlín! ¡Ayer sus amigos y él se juntaron en su habitación por una hora y luego, hoy, parece como si ni siquiera se conocieran!- Harry se estaba exasperando y no supo que habló toda esa información de corrido hasta que vio como Ron y Hermione se horrorizaron.

-Estas espiando al hurón- Dijo el Weasley más pálido de lo usual, haciendo un excelente contraste con sus pecas.

-Harry, no puedes ir usando el Mapa las veinticuatro horas del día para acosar a Malfoy-

-No lo haría si me ayudaran, Mione- Soltó Harry, por más que sabía que era mentira.

-Está bien, Harry, yo intentare sacarle algo a Parkinson pero prométeme que no usaras el Mapa del Merodeador sin avisarnos- El cerebro de Harry se puso en marcha y asintió; no había _dicho_ ninguna mentira. Si le preguntaban: eran cosas de astucia.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Hermione iba detrás de Parkinson hacía los invernaderos, quizá no estaba de acuerdo con Harry pero tenía que admitir que la pelinegra estaba bastante extraña; aprovechó cuando Hagrid se fue a buscar las llaves del invernadero para ellas e intentó entablar conversación.

-Emh, ¿Parkinson?- Dijo algo dubitativa, Pansy la miro por el rabillo del ojo y suspiró.

-¿Sí, Granger?- Su voz era monótona, no había signo de burla y esto dejo estática a Hermione, algo realmente extraño pasaba allí; Pansy solo rió por lo bajo -¿Qué sucede, ahora te sorprende que hable?- Seguía sin ninguna burla, solo había autentica diversión en su voz.

-No, no; solo es que estas…- Por primera vez la chica la miro a los ojos y no supo que decir, a tino a lo que mejor se le acercaba -…extraña- Pansy frunció el ceño, Hagrid volvió en ese momento, les entregó las llaves y ellas retomaron su camino.

-En verdad, nunca odie a los hijos de muggles, te creía más inteligente, Granger- Hermione vio su oportunidad y, tirando su estupor de lado, comenzó con lo que en verdad le importaba.

-¿Y entonces qué hay con Malfoy y su grupo?- Pansy hizo un gesto de poco importancia con su mano.

-Lo único que se de Malfoy es que él tampoco discrimina por sangre, aun que no lo creas, todos aparentan cosas que no son en mi Casa. Luego no tengo ninguna relación con él, ni siquiera amigos. Por otro lado, en Slytherin no existen grupos, son todos familia; si se necesitan, entonces ahí estarán- Parkinson callo y ninguna de las dos se hablo, solo estudiaron su planta, está por demás decir que estaba sin mejoras ni empeorando, la alimentaron y así, calladas por sus propias razones, se separaron en uno de los pasillos con una especie de buenas noches casi irreal; sorprendentemente, a Hermione ya no le desagradaba del todo hacer el trabajo con Pansy, de hecho, pensaba ayudar un poco más a Harry en su investigación.


	3. ¡Por favor, que no sean los Síntomas!

**Notas:** HOLAAA MUGGLES DE MI DESQUISIADA ALMA! OMFM! Tres caps. en un día, ¿qué dicen, no estoy mejorando algo? \(owo)/ Ya tenía la mayoría de este cap. pero jamás lo terminaba, acá esta, espero que disfruten (/ouo)/

-¿Parkinson dijo todo eso?- Ron casi y que estaba más confundido que Harry.

-Pero eso no es posible- Dijo Harry con más confianza de la que sentía.

-Pues para ella es verdad- Respondió Hermione, estaba a punto de arrepentirse de contarles lo que había pasado pero solo suspiró exasperada. Hermione apenas había entrado a la torre de Gryffindor se topo con que Harry y Ron la habían estado esperando para saber los resultados de su interrogatorio, aunque no le creyeron un alpiste cuando les contó lo que paso.

-Pero no puede negar que en los últimos años ella era amiga de Malfoy, incluso la llevó al baile de navidad de cuarto como amigos y hasta ayer ha estado pegada a él como lapa- Garantizó Harry con el entrecejo fruncido, ¿qué les pasaba a los amigos de Draco?

-Ya te dije, Harry, decía lo que para ella es verdad-

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que no te estaba engañando, Mione?- Harry asintió corroborando lo que Ron decía, sabía por experiencia propia que los Slytherin podían tranquilamente aparentar decir la verdad cuando te estaban engañando justo delante de tu nariz.

-No pudo haber mentido porque mientras caminábamos le hice un hechizo, si no decía la verdad se le enroscaría la lengua hasta el jueves- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa de suficiencia digna de ganarse el temor de ambos chicos.

-Espera un minuto, Mione, dijiste "_lo que para ella es verdad"_; entonces…- Harry miro a sus amigos y, para sorpresa de los otros dos, fue el Weasley quien reaccionó primero.

-Harry, tu no creerás que él…que Malfoy les borró la memoria, ¿o sí?- Ron tragó espeso, no le sonaba para nada lindo, por otro lado Harry parecía pensativo.

-No- Dijo por fin –No, él no les borraría la memoria o sino no sabrían ni sus nombres, como Lockhart, pero…pero puede ser que se las modificó para que no se acordaran nada de su amistad o incluso para que solo piensen que jamás podrían ser compatibles como amigos, para que no se le acerquen- Ron y Hermione guardaron silencio, por primera vez pensó que estaban de acuerdo con él, ahora el problema fundamental de Harry era: ¿porqué Draco Malfoy le modificaría la memoria a sus amigos? Quizá jamás lo sabría, o quizá en unos pocos meses podría enterarse, quién sabe, a veces el destino es demasiado retorcido e impredecible para cualquier lógica.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Harry se levantó muy temprano ese miércoles, no tenía tiempo para perder durmiendo, tomó el Mapa entre sus manos con un placentero espasmo de ansia comparable a cuando iba a ser de las suyas en primero, sonrió ante lo infantil que todavía sonaba en su sexto año.

-_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_- El Mapa del Merodeador lo recibió como siempre, los pequeños nombres y pasadizos parecían saludarlo a cada paso que daba su mirada pero él solo tenía ojos para un nombre -¡Lo sabía!- El gruñido que vino de la cama de Ron obligó a Harry a murmurar una ligera disculpa, se cambió a toda prisa y bajo a la Sala Común donde Hermione levantó la mirada de su libro con la mismísima sorpresa cubriendo sus facciones.

-¿Por qué esa cara, Mione?- Ni que fuera un bicho raro, se dijo.

-Perdóname, Harry, pensé que eras Dean o Seamus- El Potter la miró sin entender el porqué de su explicación; Granger cerró su libro con parsimonia, suspiró y se paró del mullido sillón –Ya sabes, Ron y tú no acostumbran levantarse tan temprano, ¿qué sucedió?, ¿acaso fue…la cicatriz?- Hermione parecía tan preocupada que Harry no pudo evitar compararla con la señora Weasley cuando uno de sus hijos parecía afligido. Sonrió más ampliamente a Hermione para tranquilizarla; hoy estaba de un inexplicable buen humor y nada se lo quitaría.

-No, Herms, sabes lo que piensa Voldemort ahora del enlace- Hizo caso omiso al respingo de Granger que se sonrojó un poco por su descarado comentario y, luego de un ruedo de ojos, volvió a hablar –Nuestro querido amigo está roncando demasiado fuerte esta mañana y me desperté. Ven, adelantémonos a desayunar, no creo que Ron tarde mucho más tiempo en bajar- Hermione pareció contener una estridente carcajada por respeto a los que todavía dormían y contestó:

-Te sorprendería-

-o-O-o-O-o-

Draco revolvió su comida por quinta vez mientras su mente vagaba en sus últimos problemas.

_¿Cómo Merlines paso eso?_ _¿Qué mierda había sucedido para que el tiempo fuera tan rápido? ¿Por qué de tan joven? ¿Por qué rayos tenía que haber una guerra sí o sí? ¿Por qué no a otro? ¿¡Por qué a él?! _

_¡Porquéporquéporqué!_

_Estaba marcado, tenía una misión. ¿Podría evitarla sin que nadie muriera?_ Se agarró fuertemente desde las sienes e intentó pensar con más intensidad…

_Madre y padre: amenazados a muerte._

_Dumbledore: descartado con honores._

_Severus: lo mandaría con el director y ya aclaró anteriormente que esa no era una posibilidad._

_Amigos: les modifico la memoria._

_Potter: jamás le creería y él no iría a tirarse de rodillas pidiendo clemencia por una causa perdida._

Unas risas estridentes hicieron que vuelva a la realidad, levantó la cabeza a ver quién lo había interrumpido y… ¡Oh, genial, hablando de Roma! Potter levantó la mirada y lo observó fijamente por un segundo, luego giró rápidamente su cabeza hacía Granger para chismorrearle algo, al menos el Weasley parecía no haber despertado para burlarse más de él, intentó consolarse pero pronto se dio cuenta que no le estaba funcionando e hizo el plato a un lado; ya no tenía apetito. En este momento encerrarse en la biblioteca, entre el delicioso olor a pergamino y madera era una opción más que tentadora; se levantó y salió disparado del comedor rozando sin notarlo a Potter pero ya nada le importó después de sumergirse en el libro que lo había estado esperado en su mochila. Ya nada importaba en ese magnífico momento; no estaba encerrado en esa mansión que alguna vez fue su palacio en vez de su cárcel, ni su madre llorando desesperadamente, ni los gritos de su padre por los castigos del Innombrable, no estaban ni Severus ni sus compañeros para acusarlo con la mirada de que estaba empezando a perder la compostura y cordura; pero lo más importante de todo: _no estaba Potter_…

…_Potter…_

Algún día, él aprendería el increíble don de sacarlo de su cabeza. Sin Potter no habría problemas, sin Potter no tendría que luchar, no tendría porque existir esta realidad tan miserable, porque era eso: una realidad miserable. Antes Draco podía pensar que seguía siendo un juego de niños, ahora la guerra era inevitable y todo lo que el rubio una vez temió se estaba volviendo realidad a un ritmo vertiginoso; todo estaba acabado y nadie podía hacer nada.

_Una guerra perdida desde el principio aunque no se había ganado ni perdido ninguna batalla por el momento_, y Draco empezó a reírse como hace mucho tiempo no hacía por la ironía de su pensamiento, se rió tanto que Madame Pince lo terminó echando pero, de todas formas, _ya nada importaba, ¿no?_

-o-O-o-O-o-

Los ojos grises se habían encontrado juntos con los de Harry y un delicioso estremecimiento le recorrió toda la espina dorsal al susodicho, ¿qué sería aquello? No sabía y no estaba seguro de querer saber pero le entusiasmo.

-¿Harry?, ¿qué sucede?- El azabache se dio la vuelta bruscamente dándose cuenta de que se había quedado observando a Draco por demasiado tiempo; sintió sus mejillas arder sin razón alguna e intento disimular un poco.

- Nada, Herms, ¿qué podría suceder en el medio del comedor?- Harry le dedicó una sonrisa radiante antes de voltearse nuevamente, muy tarde, Draco dejaba su plato a un lado en ese mismo momento para retirarse; jamás se dio cuenta de la mirada de suspicacia que le dedicaba su mejor amiga; demasiado ocupado en el pequeño roce de hombros que Draco había causado sin proponérselo cuando salía.

-¿Hoy iras con Malfoy?- Preguntó Hermione fingiendo demencia a la poca atención que le dedicaba su amigo en esos instantes.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah!, si, por supuesto, Mione, es miércoles- Harry dejo escapar una risilla algo boba y Granger suspiró; por primera vez deseó que Draco Malfoy fuera un Mortífago porque no le agradaría mucho un Harry que estuviera, obviamente, padeciendo _los síntomas_, y si este era solo el comienzo; ¡por, Merlín, que alguien los salvara!


	4. Cagandola y cagandola nuevamente

Las clases estuvieron relativamente normales hasta la hora seleccionada para que ambos jóvenes se encontrasen. Un poco de Transformaciones, dos horas de Encantamientos, Pociones en la cuarta hora; Harry se excusó con que había dejado una de sus tareas en la torre por lo que al mediodía se escabulló a las cocinas pidiéndole un aperitivo a Dobby, este se lo dio y Potter pudo disfrutar sus sándwiches mientras que observaba detenidamente dónde se encontraba Draco en su hora del almuerzo, no se sorprendió al encontrarlo en la biblioteca. En su mente se debatía qué hacía todo el día allí; ¿qué buscaría? Al principio, mejor dicho, cuando supo lo que según ellos le había pasado a las memorias de los amigos del rubio, creyó que este había estado en la librería para aprender algún hechizo que lo ayudara en la modificación de estas, pero el Malfoy siguió asistiendo completamente solo a la biblioteca como siempre después del hecho. Las horas siguieron luego de que Harry bajara de la torre de Gryffindor y por fin llegó la hora, el azabache se estaba despidiendo de sus amigos cuando Hermione lo atrajo de vuelta.

Granger inhaló profundamente, como si fuera a hablar con un niño pequeño –No lo presiones tanto, Harry, ya no sabemos cómo puede reaccionar. No sabemos cómo está de humor- Ron resopló, murmurando algo que sonó como a un _'A quién le importa cómo se siente el hurón'_, o algo así; la castaña lo ignoró –Piénsalo, Harry. Se sutil-

-Seré tan normal como pueda serlo, Hermione- Respondió Harry, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su mejor amiga; su comentario era ridículo. Potter se alejó a los invernaderos, sabía por Neville que estaban abiertos para todos los estudiantes hasta las seis, y eran las cinco y veinticinco. Para cuando Harry alcanzó la puerta, Draco ya estaba dentro, analizando la maceta aparentemente vacía –Draco- El rubio se dio la vuelta confundido por el nombre de pila. Harry quiso desaparecer por la mirada que el Malfoy le dirigía; el nombre se le había escapado con naturalidad de sus labios al estarlo siguiendo las veinticuatro horas en el Mapa –Digo Malfoy… ¡Argh!, ¿puedo llamarte solamente Draco? Es mucho más simple, y…y… No es que nos odiemos ni nada, ¿no?- Si, Harry estaba definitivamente nervioso; el rubio solo levantó una de sus cejas mientras Harry se frotaba las manos contra sus desgastados jeans, ¿¡cómo rayos hacia eso?! No importaba, el azabache observó la maceta que de repente era la cosa más alucinante de la Tierra.

-Llámame como se te plazca, Potter, pero terminemos con esta mierda- ¿Cómo era que un apellido podría sonar tan desagradable en los labios de otra persona? Harry solo le asintió, no esperaba nada mejor de Malfoy; de hecho, estaba sorprendido que el rubio no replicara con el hecho de que dijera su nombre. Se alegro un poco y se le acercó.

-No hay ningún cambio- Dijo luego de un tiempo de observar de muy cerca la tierra. Se dio la vuelta pero no había nadie -¿Malfoy?- Pudo escuchar un ruido a un costado de la sala pero nadie le contestó -Hey, Draco, ¿qué tanto haces en el armario?- Se le escapó una risita idiota al encontrar el otro sentido de su frase, Malfoy salió bastante exasperado, todo cabellos rubios revueltos y con una regadera en su mano derecha; Harry se calló inmediatamente contemplando cómo acomodaba algunos mechones detrás de su oreja para que no le obstruyeran su visibilidad al llenar el recipiente, Potter se sonrojó brutalmente y agradeció que el otro estuviera de espaldas.

-Madura de una vez- El joven Slytherin le tendió la jarra con agua, él la sostuvo en el lugar –Vamos, Potter, la planta no se riega solita- Harry volvió a sonrojarse, se sentía un idiota allí; ya saben, él y la regadera en medio de la sala.

-¿Qué les sucede a tus amigos?, están bastante raros últimamente- Conciso y directo, nada peor para los nervios de Malfoy. El rubio se había tensado mientras hacía unas anotaciones, se veía perceptiblemente incomodo; Harry trató de remediar un poco la situación –Ya sabes, ya no nos insultan ni están a tu lado, es…extraño. Como si todo se invirtiera de repente- Nada logró ayudar, Draco ya estaba a la defensiva.

-No pasó nada que debiera incumbirte, Potter, metete en tus propios asuntos- Y con eso se largó del lugar. Harry no podía sentirse más inútil, la había cagado en todos los sentidos posibles. Bien, tendría que intentarlo nuevamente; pues, la batalla no era la guerra, y él no planeaba perder.


	5. Pansy con un trato y Zabini anda extraño

Harry se había levantado algo tarde, lo que le sorprendió no fue que su reloj parecía una hora adelantado de lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Oh, no; si no de que Ron se haya levantado más temprano que él, no era tema de discusión que el pelirrojo tenía un sueño bastante pesado y Potter no creía haberse levantado lo suficientemente tarde. Lo que no espero, fue escuchar aquel pedazo de conversación de parte de sus mejores amigos al llegar al Gran Comedor.

-Te lo digo muy en serio, Hermione; esto se está saliendo de control- Susurraba Ron, muy cerca para que nadie les escuche.

-Ya déjalo, Ronald, son solo un par de sospechas- Decía Granger mientras agarraba unas galletas con crema –Además, Harry tiene razón; intenta hablar con alguno de ellos y dime que no están extraños, algo muy malo ha ocurrido si recurrió a la modificación de memoria. Es una magia muy complicada y retorcida la de la mente-

-¡Hermione, por favor! Sabes que yo generalmente me uno a todo, pero ayer me desperté a las cinco para ir al baño y adivina qué. ¡Harry estaba espiando a Malfoy con el Mapa! Dime que aquello no es su típica obsesión incrementada cuantas veces quieras, Hermione, quizá te lo termines por creer- El azabache estaba muy disgustado con que Ron le haya contado aquello a la castaña, pero mucho más con sus deducciones.

Si, Malfoy se había dormido un poco tarde, ¿¡y?!

Y si, quizá Harry lo hubiera estado siguiendo con el Mapa de Merodeador hasta que se acostó, ¿¡qué hay con ello?!

Decidió que era momento de intervenir con un gruñidos antes de que Ron dijera otra pavada y él se enojara aún más; ambos le observaron con rapidez a penas le escucharon.

-Hola, chicos- Casi le gruñó a Ron, quien casi se encogía en su lugar al verse descubierto.

-Compañero- Exclamó –Pensamos que seguirías durmiendo hasta la segunda hora-

-Sí, digamos que me he dormido un poco tarde; pero eso ya lo saben, ¿no?-

-¡Lo digo por tu bien, Harry! Esto está llegando muy lejos- Explotó.

-Si a mí no me crees, entonces ve y habla con uno de ellos; cuando lo hagas y me puedas decir que no es extraño, dejare esta _'insana obsesión de siempre' _sin más discusiones- Incluso Granger parecía complacida con su pacto, le gustaba saber que al menos ella estaba de su lado –Y, Mione, tú tienes que intentar sacarle algo más a Parkinson hoy en los invernaderos; ella es, por el momento, nuestra única fuente de información sobre lo que sucede- Ella asintió.

-Me aseguraré de usar el hechizo- Harry le sonrió.

-Tienes que enseñarme ese truco en algún momento-

-.-.-.-.-

Hermione nunca supo cómo manejar sus nervios, pero ahora, bajando a los invernaderos para el proyecto con Pansy, se obligó a si misma a controlarse.

-Granger- Saludó cordialmente la Slytherin cuando entró.

-Pansy- La castaña creía que decir el nombre de pila de la chica era algo para cortar con tanta cordialidad y tensión; pronunció el hechizo suavemente antes de que ella pudiese abrir su gran boca.

-¿Qué clase de _Grindylow_ le picó a toda la gente hoy?- La Gryffindor vio que de su maceta había salido un delicado tallo verde, pero ahora tenía mejores preguntas que formular, y no eran exactamente para la planta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Primero Malfoy me llama por mi nombre de pila, ¿y ahora tú? No me malentiendas, pero, ¿qué rayos?- Eso captó su atención inmediata.

-¿Qué hay con Malfoy?-

-Nunca me llamó ni siquiera 'Pansy' y ahora, mientras estaba releyendo unas cosas me dijo 'Pans', y todo bien Granger, pero eso es extraño- Hermione comprendió, a Malfoy se le había escapado el apodo y, conociendo un poco a los Slytherin, eso podría significar cagarla.

-¿Más extraño que tú y yo hablando como si nada?- La chica se lo pensó un rato.

-Puede ser. Pero algo está pasando o ha pasado- Dijo –Me refiero a Malfoy; algo no cuadra con él-

-¿Y tú quieres descubrir qué es?- Preguntó Hermione, pensando en lo que seguramente aquellos habían vivido como amigos; si Harry le hiciera algo a su memoria y luego descubriera la verdad, o peor, sus recuerdos, ella estría hecha una furia.

-Si-

-Puede ser que la respuesta no sea de tu agrado-

-¿Cuándo algo es realmente de mi agrado?- La castaña se lo pensó; los Slytherin, por más forros hijos de perra que fueran, siempre tenían algo en contra: No eran los preferidos de nadie, eran conocidos o interpretados por magos oscuros, tampoco tenían la confianza de nadie y no había persona dentro de Hogwarts que no sintieran asco o temor de ellos. No, no podía decir que Pansy tuviera siempre las cosas a la manera que ella lo deseaba.

-Podría ayudarte; por más Gryffindor que sea no puedes negar mi inteligencia-

-¿Tú, Hermione Granger, quieres brindarme ayuda?-

-Quiero saber- Contestó –Y no soy la única; Harry se está interesando en el asunto-

-No, él se está interesando en Malfoy; se está obsesionando. Yo no seré su amiga, pero tampoco soy ciega; sus ojos lo siguen todo el día y…-

-Y tú necesitas esos ojos. Necesitas un par de ojos que espíen a Malfoy sin distraerse, aburrirse o tratar de apartar la mirada. Sabes que algo anda mal y nosotros también, otra cosa que ambos sabemos es que Malfoy está detrás de todo, queriendo o no hacerlo. Yo necesito saber, tú necesitas ayuda en esto, y Harry necesita…-

-Él necesita un terapeuta. Pero si, acepto que necesito ayuda en esto y que tú y Potter pueden dármela-

-¿Entonces tenemos un trato?-

-Trato; pero a penas acabemos con esto, nuestras vidas vuelven a ser las mismas, ¿captas Granger?-

-Claro- Terminaron de hacer sus anotaciones, alimentar y regar a la planta antes de irse cada una por su lado.

Quizá Hermione estuviera muy satisfecha con su trato…o quizás no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-.-.-.-.-

Ron caminaba por los corredores despotricando a diestra y siniestra sobre sus dos amigos; para colmo, se había quedado dormido en los jardines y si no se apuraba, no llegaría para el toque de queda; no creía poder soportar a Filch ahora. En una curva, y gracias a lo rápido que iba para no quedarse atrás, no se le ocurrió observar quién se encontraba pegando esa misma vuelta pero para el lado contrario; cabe decir que se dio un buen golpe que lo dejó en el suelo.

-¡Oye, fíjate donde…! ¿Zabini?- Y si, en efecto, Blaise Zabini se sobaba un golpe en la cabeza en este momento con un leve ceño fruncido.

-Weasley- Contestó con voz neutral, ya sin tocarse la cabeza; luego dijo algo que sin duda sorprendió a Ronald –Lo siento, estoy llegando tarde- Le extendió una mano para ayudar a levantar al pelirrojo –Y veo que tú igual- Ron se sonrojó un poco por su torpeza y aceptó la mano sin pensarlo mucho –Bueno…ehm… ¿hasta luego?-

-Sí, claro…- Contestó con un hilo de voz, todavía sorprendido por su actitud nada mordaz; el otro chico se retiró tan meditabundo como él y Ron solamente pudo pensar:

¿Pero qué rayos?


	6. Intereses

**N/A: **¡Lamento mi ausencia, lamento que sea tan corto y, en serio, en serio lamento no estar comiendo chocolate ahora, lo juro!(?) Pero, realmente, después de este cap. el nombre "Trío de oro" pasará a ser "Trío de homos"; solo para que sepan a qué van a enfrentarse xD ¡Saludos, y a leer! (/ouo)/

-o-O-o-O-o-

Harry fue el primero en levantarse aquella mañana. Se desperezó y conjuró por lo bajo un _'Tempus'_.

_7:00 a.m._

Las clases comenzaban 7:40 a.m.; tenía tiempo. Salió de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a nadie, llevándose consigo su ropa de colegio y el Mapa del Merodeador al baño compartido.

-'_Juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas'_- Murmuró para luego prender la ducha; casi se cae de bruces al suelo al intentar sacarse el pantalón al mismo tiempo que sus ojos, ya entrenados, buscaban a Draco en el Mapa. Él estaba preparando sus cosas en la Sala Común.

Perfecto.

Se metió en la ducha y logró disfrutar algo del agua caliente antes de escuchar el sonido de pasos fuera del baño.

_-¡Apúrate, Harry, que me meo!- _Escuchó a Seamus; luego, en un tono divertido, le siguió Dean:

_-¡En cuanto te estés pajeando, te juro que no vuelves a entrar primero, Potter!- _Harry soltó una risita ante el gruñido de_: 'Ugh, demasiada información, compañero'_, del otro chico y se apresuró a terminar.

Para cuando estaba bajando al comedor, ya eran las 7:28 a.m., y Draco había vuelto a desaparecer.

Hermione le esperaba, muy entusiasmada, en su lugar no proclamado en el centro de la mesa de Gryffindor. Le recibió con una sonrisa y, mientras él se lograba comer una tostada, anunció el pacto que había logrado con Parkinson; Harry le sonrió.

-Realmente espero que podamos avanzar con esto…- Terminó de decir, suspirando, justo cuando Ron se sentaba en frente suyo.

-¿Avanzar con qué?- Preguntó, ya engullendo dos salchichas y rellenando su plato de comida; Granger rodó los ojos.

-Con los Slytherin, Ronald, ¿con quién si no?- Y la castaña volvió a relatar los hechos del día anterior junto a Pansy.

-Bueno- Comenzó el Weasley –Ayer me he cruzado con Zabini; por lejos que fue el encuentro más extraño que he tenido con un Slytherin en estos seis años- Masculló, señalándoles con su tenedor completo de relleno de frambuesa.

-Parece que él llegó a la misma conclusión- Le comentó Harry con una risita a su confundido amigo; Hermione decidió seguirle la corriente, mirando tras el hombro del Weasley y sonriendo de forma para nada disimulada.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿¡De qué se ríen?!- Preguntó, entrando en un pequeño estado nervioso.

-Oh, no sé…- Jugueteó Granger –Solo, quizás…si quieres…podrías dar disimuladamente la vuelta- Apuntó ella.

Obviamente, Ron se dio la vuelta de forma brusca, cruzando una mirada con los oscuros ojos de Blaise Zabini, que venía observando con insistencia la espalda del chico hace ya algún tiempo; el Gryffindor volvió en seguida a la posición de antes, de espaldas al moreno de Slytherin. Y, aunque Ron tenía su cara casi estrellada contra la mesa por indiscutible vergüenza, Harry podía ver su cuello y orejas tan rojas como su propio cabello.

Se hubiera reído con ganas de su amigo, si tan solo no le ocurriera lo mismo que a aquel cada vez que sentía unos ojos plata sobre él; ¿acaso estaba empezando a hacer calor o era su imaginación?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca; no que fuera una novedad, claro…

En fin, Hermione estaba en el área de _'Encantamientos Complejos'_, rodeada de pilas de libros y leyendo ya la mitad de _"Cómo Hechizar la Mente",_ de Gwain Pairen cuando sintió el leve _'plum'_ de la silla a su lado.

-No pienso volver a pasarte la tarea, Ron- Dijo seria y sin despegar su vista del grueso libro.

-Me hieres, Granger- Comentó una voz que ya le comenzaba a sonar cada vez más familiar –Si vas a insultarme, ponme un buen sobrenombre, estoy segura que tienes uno mejor que ese- Gruñó la chica.

-¿Pansy?-

-No, tu madre. ¡Claro que soy yo!- Dijo –Tenemos que aclarar unas cosas-

La castaña bajó el libro, encontrándose frente a frente con la serpiente; su garganta seca por alguna razón.

-Claro- No iba a vacilar -¿Qué quieres aclarar?- Solo por si las dudas, Hermione decidió murmurar su ya utilizado hechizo: _"Mendacium et lingua lentum"_.

Pansy parpadeó un poco, ocultando por nanosegundos sus brillantes ojos, pareció confundirse un poco, aunque luego sonrió ladinamente, acercándose un poco más a Hermione; ojos entornados y todo.

-Pues, verás, tengo un poco más de información de la que quisiera…- Comenzó –Pero, -Cortó a Hermione antes de que abriera la boca -…no sé si es conveniente decir tanto...podría conseguir algo a cambio, ¿qué me dices?-

Realmente…realmente tenía que reconsiderar si debía de volver a utilizar el hechizo de nuevo en Parkinson, pensó mientras la otra chica le posaba una mano en su muslo.

¡Oh, pero qué diablos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Draco yo…-

-Cállate, Potter- Le cortó el rubio, mientras observaba el pequeño y frágil capullo que salía débilmente de la maceta y anotaba furiosamente en su libreta.

Mucha agua y minerales después, Harry intentó de nuevo.

-Lo siento- Dijo precipitadamente, sin ni siquiera saber por qué.

-¿Qué?- Al parecer, Malfoy estaba tan sorprendido como él; no que lo demostrara abiertamente, claro, pero si había dejado la libreta a un lado para verlo con cautela -¿Qué rayos te picó, Potter?-

-Yo…- Hay Dios, era un asco hablando…

-No- Siguió, negando con su cabeza –Déjalo; creo que prefiero no saber-

-En serio, Draco; la última vez…yo…ehm… Yo traje a la conversación un tema que pareció poner… No; yo traje un tema fuera de lug…-

-_Potter_- Gruñó, aunque se podía notar que no estaba realmente enojado, sino que agotado.

-¿Sí?- ¡Merlín! ¿Era posible estar más nervioso?

-Cállate- Contestó –Eres horrible cuando intentas hablar coherentemente- A pesar de todo, Harry creyó ver un asomo de sonrisa lánguida en los labios del rubio y no pudo evitar sonreír de forma radiante ante la pequeña esperanza.

-Tienes razón- Incluso él se apiadaba de lo malo que era hablando y eso, de alguna extraña manera, le ponía contento.


End file.
